Always
by DarkPhoenixTank
Summary: "That idiot was at it again. Kaname could swear he never learned anything." Takes place End season TSR. No spoilers, aside from the obvious Kaname being alive. A What If? scenario


_This is my first venture into FanFiction, so please cut me a little slack if it's too short, or there are some errors. Anyway, I this is my take on what could have happened at the end of The Second_ _Raid, even if it does happen later on in the Light Novels. Enjoy._

The idiot was back, and at it again. Kaname could hardly believe he hadn't learned after all that time, he didn't even seem like he knew what he was doing. Right now he was laying above the homeroom teacher, with his gun pulled out, trying to "defend" her from a laser sight. She didn't even expect it to happen, but there he was.

"Hey! What're you doing, Sousuke?" she exclaimed, upholstering her halisen. Oh, he was gonna get it.

"Get down! We're under attack!" he turned back to her, as if he actually believed it. But then again, this was Sousuke she was talking about, and she had no doubt in her mind he was overreacting, again.

_Smack!_

Sousuke took a clean hit from the halisen, before being dragged out of the classroom, and into the hallway. Kaname couldn't take it, she was willing to beat him down, after what he put her through. Disappearing on her, and when she finally found him in Hong Kong, he was shell of his former self, so naturally, she beat sense into him. She even almost confessed, but lost her determination.

"I can't believe you're already causing trouble! I-I don't even think you're taking this seriously!"

"But Chidori-"

"Quiet, you! You haven't made any progress whatsoever!" Kaname reached down and took off her school slipper, fully intent on beating in Sousuke's skull. If he thought he was getting away scott free, he was mistaken. "And you always, always, always!" Sousuke's head shot down, fully bracing himself for the incoming onslaught. As Kaname repeated her word, her voice dropped. Sousuke looked up when it reached the bottom. Her eyes were hidden by her hair, and her voice seemed to be shaking.

"So..it's like nothing's…changed at all."

"Chidori…" Kaname fell into his chest, grabbing at his jacket and crying.

"How could you just run away and leave me like that?" Sousuke's heart broke at that. He didn't _want_ to leave. He punched his laptop screen in his fit of anger. He couldn't take being away from her.

"I'm sorry." Sousuke meant it too. He never wanted any of that to happen to her.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, you big jerk!" She starting sobbing into his chest harder at that. "Because..because next time, I might not forgive you." Kaname couldn't control her sobs at this point.

Sousuke was frozen. He should do something, right? He hesitantly pulled his arms up. '_Would she smack me if I tried to give her a hug_?' Daring it, he slowly brought his arms around, not noticing Kyouko and a group of girls heading the opposite direction. Apparently they weren't paying attention to them. Good. He might just give up at that. Slowly, but surely, he brought her into his embrace. Kaname wasn't expecting that. Sergeant Dumbass over here always tightened up in situations like this.

"Chidori. I never want to leave you. I _will _protect you, and your world. Mission or not, it's my goal." He was stunned at how easily this fell out of his mouth. But it was how he felt. Kaname was stunned for a minute, before her sobs died down. She turned to face Sousuke.

"You know something, Sousuke?" she said, her voice shaking slightly from her tears. Sousuke looked down at her. Even with the red under her eyes from crying, Sousuke noted that she looked perfect. He never acknowledged it until that Girl Catching contest earlier that year, before all this happened.

"..Yes?" His voice sounded soothing, even if he was nervous she'd whip the halisen out, and brandish him over his head after trying his best to comfort her. A smile graced her features.

"This..this is the first time you've held me like this. Thanks, Sousuke." and with that, she fell back into his chest. She wanted this to last. Because, even if he was clueless, it didn't matter.

"Chidori…" Sousuke studied her carefully, before embracing her again. He wasn't sure what was going on, but this was another part of his protection job.

At least he'd use that as an excuse to Kurz, if he'd let him.

_For some reason, this came out better in my head than it came out on paper. Oh well, I can't help anything. If you liked this, please, let me know. I'd love to write more FMP fics._


End file.
